bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Home
Welcome Home is the 1st episode of Season 8 and the 77th over all. Plot Hayley and Maiah come home. Kayla and her friends start High School Songs Featured Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice Main Cast Kelli Berglund as Ally Lynch Ross Lynch as Ross Lynch Isabela Moner as Kayla Santiago-Lynch Ryan Newman as Hayley Vegaz Ciara Bravo as Irina Schneider Recurring Cast Mia Talerico as Corinne Vegaz Shelley Hennig as Leslie James Billy Unger as Rico Benward Jace Norman as Cody Manning Sabrina Carpenter as Sabrina Levine Madison Davenport as Misa James Katherine McNamara as Madison Fenty Madison Pettis as Malony Seyfried Ana Golja as Maiah Lawrence Challen Cates as Daniella Benward Spencer MacPherson as Tristan Hawke Bella Thorne as Bella Thorne Audrey Whitby as Chanel Brown Olivia Holt as Vanessa Davenport Luke Benward as Logan Benward Zendaya as Avery Braxton Minor Cast Odette Anabele as Odette Lawrence Matt Dallas as Jonathan Rosevelt Translation For The German Parts Background Information *This marks the first appearence of Mia Talerico as Corinne Vegaz and Jace Norman as Cody Manning and Kaitlyn Maher as Menzie Lynch *As of this episode Riker Lynch rejoins the main cast, while Logan Benward was removed *It's revealed that Madison and Misa are now dating since before this episode Trivia *Leslie is cooking *Hayley is coming home and Ally wants her to feel special *Sabrina has to babysit and Misa and Madison help her *Maiah is sure that Ally will overdo the homecoming of Maiah and Hayley *According to Hayley, Ally is a maniac *Hayley missed the little ones while away *Hayley says she loves Mack and Corinne *Maiah didn't think that Tristan would be there **Kayla made him come *Maiah is scared to go back to school *Ally says that Los Angeles Beach High School is where her story began *Kayla wonders if she will make memories like her mom there, she tells her to make her own *Cody and Kayla have lockers next to each other *Maiah is annoyed of Cody and Kayla's couple behavior *Maiah's locker is next to Kayla's *Maiah finds the initals AV in Kayla's locker *Kayla finds out that her locker used to be her mom's *Kayla says it's a big deal because this is where Ally and Ryland met *Mr. Rosevelt is Kayla's English and Homeroom teacher *Mr. Rosevelt was unaware of Kayla being Ally's daughter *Ally says she is grown up, while Libby is still growing up *Vanessa decided to quit acting *Vanessa will leave with Jared *Chanel says that they have to grow up and Vanessa says that her decision is a grown up decision *Avery wants everything to stay the same *Bella thinks it's sad that you can't pause time *Kayla says that her first day in High School was amazing and that she loves Mr. Rosevelt and her locker *Ally explains that Los Angeles Beach High School has a senior tradition, where all students carve their initials into their lockers Category:Episode Category:Episode 1 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 8 Category:Corinne Vegaz Category:Ally Lynch Category:Leslie James Category:Rico Benward Category:Ross Lynch Category:Kayla Santiago-Lynch Category:Cody Manning Category:Sabrina Levine Category:Misa James Category:Madison Fenty Category:Malony Seyfried Category:Hayley Vegaz Category:Maiah Lawrence Category:Daniella Benward Category:Odette Lawrence Category:Menzie Lynch Category:Tristan Hawke Category:Jonathan Rosevelt Category:Bella Thorne Category:Chanel Brown Category:Irina Lynch Category:Vanessa Davenport Category:Logan Benward Category:Avery Braxton